


Stakes To You ||Part 1||

by TroubleTributes



Series: Stakes To You [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleTributes/pseuds/TroubleTributes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a demon and Brendon is a hunter. It's always all so complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakes To You ||Part 1||

**Author's Note:**

> Demon characteristics are loosely based on Supernatural.  
> I hope you enjoy! There isn't enough supernatural fics out there so I managed to write one.  
> *Co-Written with a friend*

 

Brendon couldn’t believe they were making him do this, going after this thing when there were plenty of other hunters available to do it. But apparently a little lower class demon was too ‘scary’ and ‘challenging’ for them. Then again everyone that had come here to try and get rid of it never came back; it’s what they get for rushing in here shooting at the first thing that moves. He learned firsthand that with things like this you couldn’t do things like that, not only would you be wasting bullets but you’d also give away where you were. It was all so stupid, this demon and these goddamn mountains.

Ryan made sure to stay in the shadows, watching the hunter wander throughout the forest. He was a bit nervous to be honest; no one had gone looking for him lately in fear that they would be torn apart. Ryan wasn’t too brutal, unless they started to mess with him first. He froze up slightly before he spoke, not knowing what to say. He hesitated for a moment, before calling out. “I suggest you leave!”

Brendon broke from his thoughts and froze, turning to face where the voice had come from even though that didn’t help him much considering the echo throughout the trees. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint it while being down in the middle of the fold between two hills; that was another thing he hated, being at the disadvantage of having the low ground. His hand immediately went to his gun as he looked around, ready to point and shoot at whatever came at him. That is if anything came at him, he’d been doing this long enough to know that if something was out there it’d most likely try to kill you but those things weren’t stupid about it. “And why would I do that?” He called back, was this thing really that naïve?

"I-I don’t want any trouble!" Ryan insisted, still keeping a good distance from Brendon. It’s not like it would be a huge problem to run, he was just nervous and knowing him he would’ve tripped on something before he could get anywhere. "You don’t know what really happened!" He called out once again.

"Then please feel free to enlighten me on your life story." Brendon said, only being half-sarcastic. It’s not like he hadn’t dealt with this before, occasionally a few demons and whatnot had tried to use this trick on him, pretending to be defenseless and then when you had your guard down they’d attack. Brendon was always taught to not believe them even though the first few times he’d felt guilty about it afterwards, now he could pull the trigger without a second thought.

Ryan groaned, glaring slightly. “You’re not going to listen... No one ever does.” he muttered and shook his head. “I really don’t want to have more blood on my hands, please just leave...” he practically begged, stepping a bit closer to peek out from behind a tree and looking down at Brendon from the top of the slope. He was cautious with his movements, knowing there was a possibility for him to shoot at any moment.

So it was one of those ‘go away or die’ situations, huh? Alright, he could play that game. ”How about we talk? I’ll put my gun down and you won’t kill me.” As he threw his gun to the ground away from him, some might say he was stupid but this was a way to catch the thing off guard instead of the other way around. He caught little bits of movement in the corner of his eye and turned towards it slowly, feeling for the knife tucked into his pocket to make sure he had it. He was assuming it was the thing -boy, creature, demon; whatever you wanted to call it.

"All of your weapons and whatever else you have on you and I will consider it," he said, stepping back into the shadows out of nervousness. He was practically only a teenage boy, he didn’t want to harm anybody but they all wanted to harm him. "Empty your pockets too...”

"So you’re a smart one huh? Good to know…" He trailed off, emptying a handgun and a different knife down on the ground but still leaving one hidden. But the other didn’t need to know about that. "There, all gone!" Brendon said and held his hands in the air, looking around himself once more, successfully hiding the smirk on his face.

"Step back from the weapons with your hands up," Ryan said quietly. He watched him do so and stepped out of the shadows, carefully making his way down the steep hill, kicking the weapons behind him and kept his hands in front of him so Brendon could clearly see them. "I won’t hurt you as long as you don’t hurt me...” he said quietly.

Brendon stared at him; these things normally didn’t look like teenagers, if he didn’t know better he’d think that this thing was just a normal kid. “You’re…different.” He said, not meaning to let the words out, “I mean, you’re not what I’m used to seeing is all. So would you care to tell me why pretty much every hunter has a bounty on your head?” Brendon asked, keeping up the facade.

"People come in here un-welcomed... Then try to destroy everything and once they see me they laugh… Take advantage of me. They don’t even know me," he growled, his eyes beginning to glow a light red and he clenched his fists. He caught himself and took a deep breath, his eyes returning to his normal appearance and looking towards him. "I don’t want any trouble, really..."

"Someone taking advantage of a demon? That doesn’t sound very likely, considering you have all that voodoo stuff." Brendon said, he had wanted to go for the knife when his eyes had turned red but he decided against it, for someone reason he wanted to wait, this kid –thing- still wasn’t too sure about him, he had to wait for it to let its guard down a little. Or maybe it’s just a great actor; either way he wanted to hear him out.

"Do I look like a demon at first glance?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, I look like a scrawny teenage boy. I get insulted, and then they push me around and call me a wimp. They try to hurt me and all I do is defend myself. Sometimes I get so angry all I see is red and then I wake up to seeing everyone around me dead. I’m probably the most un-intimidating demon on the face of the earth." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Brendon suddenly felt a little bad for him, losing control like that must be hard for him, even if he was a demon. He shook his head and began to laugh at himself, “I shouldn’t be feeling sorry for you y’know. If someone found out about this I’d be known as a big softie.” Brendon thought for a moment, “If you really wanted to be left alone then you could just go somewhere else, I could say you’re dead and people would stop looking. My only worry is that you couldn’t control your little issue and go on a rampage…”

"Why are you laughing at me?!" Ryan hollered, clenching his jaw. He hated when people did that, giving him pity and then saying something like that. "I’m fucking tired of people doing shit like this to me! I want you all to just leave me the hell alone! I’ve been here for thousands of years and all of a sudden people want to fuck around with my home!"

"Oh relax, I’m laughing at myself." Brendon explained, rolling his eyes at the little outburst. He wondered if there was anger management classes for demons, if there were than this kid – _thing, it’s a thing Brendon_ \- definitely needed some.

"You do realize how crazy I am right? I’ve been trained to kill all of you little bastards and here I am talking with you.” "You don’t understand, you all never listen and try to reason. That’s the only reason we attack, because all of you are too stubborn to listen to what we have to say," he accused and glared towards him. He was so irritated, if he wanted to kill him right now, he could. But something was holding him back.

"Have you tried the, ‘fuck you, I’m leaving’ thing? I hear it works wonders." He said dryly. Brendon knew he was starting to cross the line with this and at this point should probably just run him through right here and now. All it’d take is a flick of his wrist and he could be on his way… Brendon sighed, "I’ll own up to the stubborn-ness part but I’m listening aren’t I?"

"But are you comprehending what I’m saying?" he questioned, crossing his arms. "You don’t understand what’s going on, why we attack... You wouldn’t unless you were in our position."

"I get it, we bother you and annoy you so you choose to kill. That’s understandable; I grew up nearly killing my siblings for that same reason." Brendon said, looking over the boy once more. He looked too innocent to be capable of hurting someone and damn it he needed to stop sympathizing with this thing. "But why don’t you just go somewhere else? Maybe try and blend in somewhere? I’m sure it’d be less suspicious than living out in a forest by yourself."

"I’ve tried, I don’t blend in at all. I don’t understand the gibberish you all write or the things you do normally. I don’t fit in; I’d rather live out here where I can do as I please." Ryan said, crossing his arms. "It’s…Unsettling going into your world."

"Please tell me you didn’t wipe out a whole town…" Brendon groaned, he hadn’t heard much about him so Brendon had no clue what he’d done. "I’m sure you could find some place, you could just smile and nod, maybe pretend you’re deaf. God knows with looks like yours people would be more than happy to deal with that." Brendon said nonchalantly only then realizing that he may or may not have just hit on a demon…

"No, I don’t want to pretend. I want privacy." Ryan insisted, walking over to his weapons and looking at them. "I wouldn’t be able to fit in… I mean what even is that?" he asked, pointing to the gun as if it were new technology to him.

"Man, you need to get out more…" Brendon mumbled. He’ll admit that he was a little confused; this kid really didn’t know much about the outside world. ”It’s called a gun. When you pull the trigger these things shoot out the end called bullets. If you know where to aim you can kill someone, either way, it’s meant to hurt someone.”

"That’s what hit me..." he said quietly, more to himself than anything. He glanced over to him, "Do you promise you don’t have anything on you?" he asked quietly, looking him over. Brendon seemed a bit too calm to him.

"Promise." Brendon said without even hesitating, sure nothing’s happened yet but you could never know. He was already insane for talking, going without anything to defend himself would be even worse.

Ryan nodded, picking up the gun and the knife, being careful not to touch the iron blade. “Follow me,” he said, beginning to walk back up the hillside and into the shadows of the forest once again. He felt a strange bringing someone further in, but he trusted this guy for some reason. He was actually listening.

Brendon nodded and followed behind him warily, any other hunter would stab him in the back right then and there. Hell, any sane person would kill him as soon as possible but he knew he couldn’t do that. Maybe there were such things as harmless demons. He mainly kept his attention on the boy but occasionally allowed himself to look around in case he had to get out of there quickly.

They soon arrived to a little hut in the middle of nowhere. Ryan had never brought someone to his home, but he knew he had to show him that he was actually like the other humans. There were only a few minor differences. He turned back, looking at Brendon with a nervous expression. “Would y-you like to come in?” he asked.

Brendon found himself smiling at his slight stutter, it was kind of cute actually – _Seriously Brendon, what the fuck_ -. “Sure. What are you going to do with my things?” He really didn’t want to be killed by his own weapons, that’d just be embarrassing.

"I will return them as soon as I know I can trust you," Ryan reassured him, walking up the steps and opening up the door. "Please don’t break or touch anything…" he asked quietly before stepping in.

"No problem." Brendon mumbled, looking around at all of the scattered objects as he followed behind the other, careful not to accidentally bump into something. "You live alone?" He questioned, surprised to see nobody else around. "I thought you guys always lived together or something."

"I’m one of the few that live alone," Ryan said, setting Brendon’s things down onto a desk and sitting down. "I don’t like being around other... Supernatural. They tend to be shocked by my appearance…Though it should be the other way around."

"So not all demons look like innocent, little baby deer like you?" Brendon asked with a smirk on his face, even though he already knew the answer. He was feeling a little bit more at ease than before for some reason. "Interesting."

Ryan groaned in response, shaking his head. “Whatever, I’ve heard much worse.” he mumbled as he began to sort out certain little books that sprawled across the floor. “You’re very lucky that you’re even in here... I should’ve gotten rid of you.”

"Oh come on, it’s not like it’s a bad thing. You’re cute." Brendon said light-heartedly, he had the urge to reach out and ruffle his hair like he’d do to any of his other friends. That is if he could even consider him a friend, probably not considering he just said that he should’ve killed Brendon. "Then go ahead." Brendon said, holding his hands up. He wouldn’t really do that, right? Even still he had a knife as a backup plan.

Ryan laughed and shook his head, “No, not that easy. I’ve vowed not to kill anyone unless they touched me first. And you haven’t.” he informed him, stacking all the papers and books he had nicely on the desks. The room was actually bombarded with them, stacks and stacks of them piled against the wall.

Brendon looked around at everything the boy had stacked in piles, “I thought you said you couldn’t read any writing? It looks like a library in here!” He looked closer, but still not touching anything like he’d been told; Brendon was able to recognize a few titles but not many. “What’s your name anyway? I never asked...”

"I’ve been attempting to read in English, it’s much harder than any other language I’ve learned." he explained, a bit nervous when asked about his name. "Why do you want to know my name..?" he asked, not used to people asking his name anymore.

Brendon was surprised, this guy new other languages? As in plural? Speaking one was hard enough for Brendon. “Relax.” He said, catching the somewhat nervous tone in his voice. “I just want to know so I can stop mentally referring to you as ‘dude’ or ‘guy’. I’m Brendon.” He laughed softly, yelling at himself to just stop already and get the job done.

He hesitated for a moment, “I... Uh,” he began, beginning to stutter once again, “Ryan.” he finally said with a faint blush on his cheeks. It has been so long his he introduced himself, he almost forgot his name. It was better than being called “pretty boy” at least.

He smiled, “Ryan, huh? Nice name.” Brendon’s smile grew even wider as he saw him blush. He wondered why he had been so nervous to tell him, though it probably had something to do with how many people have come here to bother him. “So, Ryan,” Brendon said slowly, “What do you normally do?”

"Study, practice and learn... That’s about it. I don’t have many people to talk to so I just keep to myself," he replied, sitting down and looking over to Brendon. "What do you do... Brendon..?" he asked, wondering if he pronounced it the right way.

Brendon wished he’d been like that in high school, maybe then he wouldn’t be stuck with this job. “Well besides hunting-” Brendon cut himself off and gave a look like he was sorry, “I mostly just hang out with my friends, a few parties here, a few drinks there. Occasionally I’ll start talking with a guy, but most of all I just sleep.”

"Sleep," he repeated and chuckled quietly to himself. That was one of the things he missed, being able to forget things for a while and just sleep. Not like it mattered though, he knew even if he even tried to sleep he would probably be killed.

“I’m a lazy guy, can you blame me?” He shrugged. “What do you not sleep or something?” Brendon narrowed his eyes in confusion when he laughed; he’d always been told that the supernatural slept.

"Rarely." he said honestly, looking over to Brendon who looked even more confused. "Yeah, I don’t know. I can’t remember the last time I slept." he admitted. "Then again, I do pass out after I attack something... Maybe that’s where I sleep? Like I said, I don’t know. I don’t even know what type of demon I am."

“I can’t say that I’ve ever heard of anything like that.” Brendon shook his head, and he was telling the truth. He didn’t really know much about specific types of demons other than how to kill them. He stayed silent for the next few moments from not knowing what to say next. “Hey, usually when someone passes out it means they’re over tired. What if you tried to just lie down, relax, and sleep? I promise to protect you from any big, bad hunters.”

"I can’t relax; there are too many people after me. They’d kill me in my sleep," he said, about to go back to his books before hearing him. He chuckled and shook his head, "I’m not an idiot. You realize that, right? I’m not letting you kill me so easily."

Brendon rolled his eyes playfully, “if you weren’t an idiot then you wouldn’t have let a hunter who was previously out to kill you into your house; emphasis on previously.” He said, no matter what people had said about him, Ryan had a point. He’d done nothing and people tried to kill him for it. “Can I sit next to you?” Brendon asked before sitting beside him without waiting for an answer, “I see your point but I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Ryan looked toward Brendon with nervousness, glancing over towards the small bed before back towards him. Something felt off now, he didn’t understand what. He glared towards Brendon slightly, trying to read him. “Something’s off…” he said, looking over Brendon.

Brendon was even more confused now, not to mention a little scared from the way Ryan was glaring at him. He was being completely genuine now, “What do you mean, ‘something’s off’? What’s wrong?” He asked a little worriedly, following the others gaze to the bed. He didn’t understand at all.

"You’re too calm," he answered honestly, standing up and moving away. "Y-You’re being too nice..." Ryan answered, seeming a bit worried. He wasn’t used to someone being so kind to him and he automatically assumed they were secretly planning to hurt him. He didn’t know if he could trust Brendon, he wanted to but he was scared.

Brendon’s face fell when Ryan got up and moved away, though he could understand why he’s being cautious. “If it helps I was a little scared just then?” He said in a small voice, knowing he should probably just shut up. “I consider you my friend now even if you still despise me, I don’t hurt my friends.”

"I-I shouldn’t sleep... It’d be a waste and I-I need to study…" Ryan began to search through his books, trying to find one of the spell ones he had. He sounded like it was his job to read and study all these books. He needed sleep desperately, but he wanted to trust Brendon. He really did.

"The books can wait, but your body? I don’t think it’ll be as tolerant." Brendon said bluntly, crossing his arms and leaning back a little to watch Ryan flip through a book. "If I say I’m not going to hurt you then I won’t. I’m not a liar…" He mumbled to himself before speaking a bit louder, "What are you looking for?"

"Why do you care?!" Ryan demanded, throwing the book down and looking at Brendon with a glare. "Since when did you start caring? If you wanted to kill me, then you’d want to do it quickly, correct?" he inquired, clenching his jaw. He began to realize that he was sounding rude, and it a bit crazy. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Maybe I do need sleep..."

Brendon flinched whenever he threw down the book. “Maybe I care because I’m a decent human being?” Brendon shot back but not in an angry tone, ignoring the comment about him wanting to kill him. He didn’t want to make Ryan even more nervous than he already was. “You’re one of those people who get cranky when they don’t sleep, am I right?”

"I’m always cranky... I guess." he muttered, crossing his arms and looking away. "I’m scared. I don’t want to die, I’ve been betrayed so many times and I just..." he began but then shook his head. "No... Never mind," he muttered and picked up the book, setting it back on the shelf. He sat down on his back and sighed, burying his face in his hands. Even sitting on his bed made him sleepy.

Brendon’s face softened, the boy said he didn’t want pity but he couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. So far Ryan hadn’t tried to hurt him even if he knew that Brendon had wanted to kill him. “I can understand that… And I know it’s going to take a lot more than me saying ‘trust me’ but I truly mean it.”

Ryan hesitated for a moment before looking over to Brendon and then laying down and closing his eyes. He could feel his heart racing slightly in fear, but he ignored it and curled up. At first glance, Ryan looked like a normal teenager, awkwardness and all. That’s all he really was inside and he just wanted to be happy. Obviously that was harder for him than a regular human.

Brendon did nothing as he saw Ryan finally close his eyes, making no move to do anything but sit there. Now was his chance, if he could be quiet enough Brendon could easily sneak up and take him out, there was just something stopping him. It was different to finally see Ryan with a relaxed look on his face other than the constantly nervous one but it was nice. Brendon remained still other than when he let his head fall to the side, he could feel himself getting a bit sleepy from just watching the other but made himself stay awake. For the most part that is, occasionally he’d drift off for a few minutes at a time.

Ryan’s eyes finally fluttered open about a few hours later, his immediate reaction is sitting up. His eyes widened slightly and looking around to see where Brendon was. He noticed him falling asleep in the chair and couldn’t help but smile a little. “Hey, pst.” Ryan whispered, to try and get his attention. Brendon eyes opened whenever he heard Ryan, turning his head towards him slowly and blinking a few times, “Hm?” He asked sleepily, having to reach up and rub his eyes before he could see clearly.

"Would you like to lie down?" Ryan inquired and tilted his head. He didn’t understand their relationship at this point but he didn’t really mind having Brendon around.

Brendon had to think for a moment, was he serious or was he just trying to be nice? It didn’t sound like the offer was too forced so why not? A bed would definitely be a lot more comfortable, “Sure.” He said softly, nodding his head and got up to cautiously move towards the bed in case Ryan changed his mind, but instead it never came and soon he was lying down as well. His mind reeling with ‘ _what the hell are you doing, you are lying in bed with an evil thing. Kill it already!_ ’ but he managed to ignore it. If someone told Brendon he’d be taking a catnap with a demon, he’d tell you that you’re insane but now it was him that seemed to be he insane one.

Ryan sat there for a moment, unsure if he should lie back down as well. He was still exhausted, so he lied back down and moved a few inches away. He felt a bit uncomfortable, but decided to ignore it and curl up again, closing his eyes.

Brendon knew this should be extremely weird for him but at the moment he was too tired to care, on top of just being bored, he was also tired from being on a nonstop hunt. Within seconds he was asleep, curling up on his side facing away from Ryan. Brendon didn’t know what to think when he woke up, not even noticing that it was the next morning and to be truthful he was a bit scared of what Ryan would think to wake up and find them like this. Apparently during some point while he was asleep Brendon had managed to cuddle up next to the other boy.

Subconsciously, Ryan and moved closer to the other as well, feeling much warmer when he was in his arms. The next day, Ryan woke up again and groaned quietly. He was happy he had finally gotten sleep. He felt so much more relaxed. He looked over to see if Brendon was still there, but then realized he was holding him. His eyes widened as he quickly wiggled out of his hold. “F-Fuck, I’m so sorry!” he apologized quickly and got off the bed.

Brendon sat up groggily, thankful that Ryan wasn’t mad but yet a little disappointed that he had jumped away. “No, don’t worry about it.” Brendon waved a hand in the air half heartedly, “My fault, I’m an unconscious cuddler. It was kind of a nice change actually; it’s a lot better than having to cuddle with your pillow.” He laughed and felt himself blushing slightly, he didn’t really have a filter in the mornings right when he had just woken up.

Ryan was a stuttering mess and flushed a bright red. “Y-Yeah, I… Yeah,” he said and looked down and away from Brendon. He felt himself getting hot and frowned, trying to cover his face. He’d never done something like that, let alone shared a bed with anyone, especially a hunter.

Brendon ducked his head to the side to try and hide the flush of his face, smiling to himself before letting himself fall back to the bed. He pulled the blankets tighter around him as an idea came into his head. He was cold, he wanted to cuddle and in his tired state he saw Ryan as free game. “Hey… Come keep me warm?” He asked quietly, he knew the answer would likely be ‘no’ but was worth a shot.

Ryan hesitated for a moment, but then crawled back into the bed beside him. He moved closer, cuddling closer into Brendon’s chest and frowned a bit, he felt unsure about this. He didn’t know what he was doing or why he was even doing it. “I... Is this okay..?”

"Yeah, it’s fine." Brendon reassured him with a small smile. He takes back what he said before, not all demons were as bad as people made them out to be, especially not Ryan. "Nice and warm now." He mumbled as his eyes fell shut again, very slowly letting his arm wrap loosely over his waist.

Ryan sighed lightly, relaxing into Brendon’s touch and closing his eyes once again. He didn’t realize how tired he had been and now that Brendon was here, all he wanted to do was sleep.

Brendon woke up a few hours later to find Ryan still in his arms, it was a comforting feeling to have someone lay with you especially for someone like Brendon. He never had much time to spend with anyone so this was a rare thing for him. “Still asleep?” He asked, his voice deeper than usual from sleep. Brendon reached up to play with a strand of Ryan’s hair that was sticking up, this was normal for him to do though some people might say that Brendon was a little too friendly.

Ryan couldn’t help but smile a little at his voice, “No... I’m awake, just comfy…” he admitted as he nuzzled closer into the crook of Brendon’s neck. He never was able to experience something like this and it was nice. He didn’t want it to end so soon, though he knew they shouldn’t be doing this. He didn’t care. He finally felt normal.

Brendon just hummed to acknowledge that he had heard him, smiling as the other nuzzled closer and letting out a small, quiet laugh all of a sudden. “So are we friends now? Unless I’m totally reading the ‘cuddling in bed together situation’ wrong.” He joked.

Ryan chuckled and nodded his head, “I would say so. But I can honestly say I’ve never done this before so I wouldn’t know...” he admitted with a slight blush.

Brendon pulled away slightly to look at him, “Are you serious? Oh god you can’t be serious… Never?” He asked disbelievingly and moved closer once again, tightening his grip momentarily around him and making a big deal out of it, “I hereby declare it as my duty to de-virginize you to cuddling.” And yeah, he really didn’t have a filter to his words when he was tired.

Ryan groaned lightly and laughed, blushing slightly. “Well you are pretty good at it...” he smiled and snuggled closer. He liked this feeling of being close to someone. He didn’t really think about the hunter or the demon thing.

"I take pride in it." Brendon said nonchalantly and looked at him, smiling at the blush on Ryan’s face. "Aw look at you, you’re blushing… It suits you, really it does."

"W-What? I am? Shit..." He said and hid his face almost instantly. He buried his face in his palms out of embarrassment. "I-I’m sorry."

"Hey, no, it’s alright." Brendon reached out to try and pull the other’s hands away from his face, a clearly amused look on his face. He didn’t know why Ryan tried to hide everything but at the same time he understood in a way, he probably had to all this time. "Don’t be sorry, it’s cute."

Ryan frowned and looked up at him, “This doesn’t get spoken of... At all.” he said, sighing and moving back to nuzzling into his neck. No one has called him cute before either, he was a demon after all. This all was a new experience; he was hoping there would be more.

Brendon chuckled, “Smile.” He told him plainly, “You don’t have to worry about me saying anything, my lips are sealed.” He made a motion of sealing his lips shut and sighed. “This is really nice y’know. I don’t get to do this all that often.”

"Yeah. It’s nice to finally be so close to someone..." _-That won’t try to hurt me-_. Ryan thought but decided it was best to keep quiet. He looked up at Brendon, he was actually kind of cute. Wait, no. Ryan’s eyes widened slightly at the thought. Did he just..? No.

Brendon nodded, “I couldn’t imagine going without cuddles, it’s my weakness but I have no shame.” He joked but then noticed How Ryan’s eyes had widened, he didn’t think he said anything to offend him, did he? “Hey, you okay over there..?” He asked cautiously and looked over the other boy carefully.

Ryan snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at him, nodding his head. “Y-Yeah... I’m fine,” he stammered and sighed lightly. “Just thinking, I apologize. What were you saying?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. He began to wonder how old Brendon was, probably much younger than Ryan. But then again, a lot of people around today were younger than him.

“Oh it wasn’t anything important, I was probably just babbling.” He said, letting out a small laugh before speaking again. “And speaking of babbling, it seems like I’ve been the one talking most of the time. You should tell me something for once. It’d be a nice change,” he grinned.

"Me..? I, Uhm." Ryan raised an eyebrow, still unsure about what he should say. "I... I know many different languages; I’m definitely older than I look. I assume, I mean I’ve only seen myself a few times." he rambled a bit but stopped talking instantly. He didn’t know why, he never really was good at small talk.

“What you don’t own a mirror?” Brendon asked disbelievingly, “Seriously Ryan, you have got to get out more. Either that or I need to bring you stuff. But you get points for the multiple language thing, that’d be impossible for me to even attempt.” He laughed. He wasn’t laughing at him but just in general.

"I usually just look at my reflection in water." he told him honestly and listened to his words. "No, no... You really don’t have to get me anything. I’m not good with…Things like that. Even if they are simple, I’m very clumsy. But thank you, it means a lot to offer." he smiled slightly before laughing. "Do you not know other languages? I assumed it was normal to know other languages."

“Is that the secret to having perfect hair? Because even with an actual mirror I still manage to make mine look like shit.” Brendon ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to flatten it out some. “Most people only know one language, some know two, like if you’re a translator and stuff but I doubt I could manage it.”

"Perfect hair?" Ryan inquired, touching his hair lightly. "I never really paid attention to it besides just cutting it once and a while when I couldn’t see through it." he chuckled a little bit. "I can teach you a language if you’d like. It’s not a big deal. I know many, so you can pick any one." he nodded with a small smile afterwards. "And also, I think your hair looks nice. I like the little... Floof." he said, reaching up and touching Brendon’s hair.

“Floof?” Brendon couldn’t stop himself from giggling this time, “Is that some other foreign word for fluff? I like it.” He shook his head and smiled, “Are you sure you want to try and teach me? I’d probably make you end up pulling your hair out and again it’d be a shame to ruin your hair.” He joked

"Yes, floof. And no, it’s not. I just made it up right now," Ryan laughed lightly and shrugged. "It’s okay; I’m a very patient person... I’ve been around for a long time," he told him with a nod and shrugged his shoulders.

“I like the word floof, it’s fun to say.” He grinned. “Did I ever tell you that I’m easily amused? Well there’s your warning, I’m very easily amused.” Brendon leaned up on his elbow and stretched out a little, “How many languages do you know? And how do you manage to even remember all of that stuff?”

"I know about..." he thought for a moment but then tilted his head back and forth. "About ten-ish?" he said with a nod of his head, "If you could count sign language." he smiled softly, sounding a bit proud. That’s all he had to do was learn now things, so he specialized in languages. Not like it would matter in the end.

“Wow, you must have a lot of time on your hands. Ten languages is insane! That’s like a billion words.” Brendon was surprised to say the least, when Ryan said multiple he thought he meant two or three, maybe even four but definitely not ten. “I’m impressed, that’s for sure.”

"I’m very, very old. May not look like it but... Yeah," Ryan chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "It’s not hard, you just need time. Then you need patience." he said, looking up at him and chuckling, "But you look like you don’t have a lot of that."

"I take offense Ryan, really. That hurt me deeply" Brendon said sarcastically, poking him on the tip of his nose lightly. "I have plenty of patience. Or at least when I need to be I can be patient.” He reasoned, “It’s one of my many flaws, I can be pretty impulsive sometimes”

Ryan scrunched his nose and chuckled lightly, “I’m sure I could teach you at least one language. Whichever you’d like,” he said with a nod, looking over Brendon once more. He was very different when it came to clothes. Ryan didn’t really understand. “I’m sorry. Why are your pants so tight?” he asked, creasing his eyebrows.

Brendon couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face, “Why? See something you like?” He somehow managed to keep a straight face, “I like them tight because it accentuates my ass… Along with other things.” He waggled his eyebrows before breaking out into laughter, sure he might have been blunt but he thought it would be entertaining to see the other’s reaction

Ryan’s eyes widened slightly and he blushed once again. “No, no... I-I...” he began to stutter and moved back to cover his face once again. His explanation made his face even worse. “I didn’t mean for it to come out like that!”

This just made Brendon laugh more, he liked when Ryan was all stuttery and blushy. It was cute in a way. Finally, when Brendon got himself under control again, he spoke, “I know, I know. I was just messing around; don’t worry about it, but in all honesty I like them because they’re comfortable to me.”

"I’ve never worn those before," he answered honestly and looked down at his attire. He didn’t really care or even know anything about fashion. He just needed clothes. "Maybe you’re right... I need to get out more."

"You’ve probably never worn them before because they’re kinda girl’s jeans," He admitted, this time he was the one with a little blush on his face. "I was cursed with having hips." Brendon said dramatically.

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh a little, sitting up and tilting his head slightly. “I apologize,” he said jokingly. He liked spending time with Brendon, it was nice to feel normal and at ease.

Brendon rolled his head to the side to look at him, “Now why do I get the feeling that you aren’t really sorry?” He said before rolling his eyes playfully, “But back to the whole ‘you getting out more’ thing, I should totally get you some jeans like mine, I mean obviously they wouldn’t be girls jeans but y’know. I think you’d like them, you have that look about you.”

"I mean… I would try them," he said with a slight shrug. He didn’t mind trying new things. He looked up, "But I don’t think I’d be able to go out in public."

Brendon shrugged, “That’s fine, if you really did want some I could always just get them for you. It doesn’t matter.” After a few moments of silence he suddenly fell back onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arm and groaned. “Ryan, I’m bored. Entertain me.” He whined with a wave of his hand He laughed and shrugged.

“Well what would you like me to do?” Ryan wondered, sitting up. There were a few tricks up his sleeve.

“Just whatever…Surprise me." Brendon moved his arm so he could see and peaked out at him with a grin on his face.

"Uhm... I don’t really know, we could walk around, there’s a lake a little bit north?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Brendon nodded; it was really pretty out in these woods –minus the inconvenience of all the fucking hills to trip down-. If he hadn’t have been hunting he probably would’ve have been just wandering around out here anyway. “Sounds good to me, let’s go.” He sat up to mirror Ryan, waiting for him to get up first.

Ryan slid off of the bed and ran a hand through his hair, walking to the door and stepping out of the cabin, beginning to lead Brendon down to the lake. “Do humans usually swim in lakes?” he wondered.

"Some people do, some people don’t," Brendon said, following closely behind him. "As for me? I love to swim, especially in ponds and lakes and stuff. It’s almost always cold. We should swim!" He said excitedly, it’d been a long time since he let himself do something just for fun.

"We could," Ryan nodded with a small smile. No one was usually up by the lake, so hopefully no one would bother them. "What do people swim in if they don’t have a lake near them?" he asked again.

Brendon grinned, “Awesome. They swim in pools, in simplest terms it’s just a ginormous bucket of water in their yard.” He explained with a little laugh, he felt a little weird having to explain things to Ryan but he didn’t mind it all that much.

"Oh..." he chuckled lightly and nodded. “Sounds weird, I guess. I really wouldn’t be able to function in your society." Ryan admitted with a small laugh.

"Nah, I think you could manage just fine." Brendon said with a wave of his hand, they were getting close enough to where they could see the lake now. It was huge, it looked like it was someplace out of a book; especially with the mountains that were visible beyond it. "Wow, you’re lucky to be able to have this all to yourself. It’s insanely pretty out here."

"Do you realize now why I fight for it?" Ryan inquired, chuckling lightly. He walked up to the lake front and smiled, looking over the crystal clear water. He was proud to have picked such a spot to be his home; he wouldn’t change it for the world. "I haven’t swam in a while," he said honestly as he pulled off his shirt.

Brendon nodded and did the same, “I can’t remember the last time I had the time to do anything like this.” He said honestly, stripping down to only his boxers and tossing his clothes aside. He paid no attention to Ryan as he waded into the water, it was only a little cold but not unbearable.

Ryan had stripped down out of all of his clothes, not really paying attention to Brendon’s weird ways. He was a bit self conscious, but he never thought this was weird. He got into the water, shaking his hair like a dog once it got wet. He looked over to Brendon and noticed his expression. “W-What..?”

Brendon couldn’t help but burst out laughing in disbelief, “Dude... You’re bare-ass naked in a lake. Nobody ever told me you guys were the ones that went skinny dipping. Man, you’re more fun than I thought.” He said, momentarily letting his eyes look over his chest before splashing water in the other’s direction.

"I... This is what I always do," Ryan protested, blushing softly and looking down. He suddenly became a bit self conscience, biting his lip. "I didn’t realize this wasn’t normal." he admitted and groaned softly when he splashed him. He did the same back, chuckling a little bit.

"Well it depends on your definition of ‘normal’," Brendon paused, attempting to dodge the water. "Skinny dipping is normal for drunk and/or very confident people. Most of the time people wear bathing suits or shorts, or in my case, boxers." He laughed, swimming closer and completely soaking him with another splash of water.

"Which I am neither," he answered honestly, spitting out some of the water that got in his mouth when Brendon splashed him. "Cut it out," Ryan pouted slightly before sighing. "I don’t like alcoholic beverages. They taste disgusting and make me even grouchier than I already am. If it’ll make you more comfortable I could put back on my pants... I don’t like to get them wet because they’re the only real clothes that I have."

"Make me," Brendon said, sticking his tongue out with a self satisfied look on his face as Ryan spit out the water, but he didn’t make a move to splash him anymore."Don’t worry about it, it’s not like it’s anything I haven’t seen before. Plus you’re underwater anyway." Brendon said nonchalantly like it was the most normal thing in the world, and it was true. It wasn’t any secret that he was into guys.

Ryan furrowed his brows at the thought, but decided not to question it. He chuckled lightly and shakes his hair out, purposely to get Brendon wet as well.

"How very rude of you." He wiped the water from his eyes and pushed away to float momentarily on his back, not so accidentally using his foot to kick water in Ryan’s direction. If he wanted to get into a water fight then bring it on.

Ryan chuckled a bit and sighed gently, he felt so relaxed. It was nice to finally have a friend around to spend time with rather than to be stuck by himself with his thoughts.

Brendon smiled and swam back toward him, he really didn’t care all that much about the ‘no clothes’ thing. “Hey…Watcha thinking about?” He asked softly, much like before it was nice to see him relaxed instead of so guarded all the time.

"How nice this is... How comforting your company is..." Ryan said before actually realizing it. "I-I mean." he said awkwardly, not knowing what to say to explain.

"You’re really sweet you know," Brendon smiled. "It’s nice to be able to just relax for a while." He paused for a moment, looking over his face before hesitantly leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, pulling away with a blush on his face. And really…Brendon didn’t even know what he was doing anymore.

He blushed softly and smiled. “I... Thank you,” he said quietly. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s said to me...” Ryan admitted, frowning. It was kind of sad, but he didn’t care. It was the truth.

“I find that hard to believe.” Brendon smiled, grateful that he didn’t freak out when he kissed him. As he said before, he was kind of an impulsive person. “Hey Ryan, you’re blushing again.” Brendon giggled and flicked just a tiny bit of water on him.

Ryan nodded and blushed even more then. “I-I’m sorry... I’m trying not to.” he nodded with a small laugh. “But you’re blushing too,” he pointed out and splashed him lightly.

"Don’t question me." He said playfully, poking him on his chest. "When in doubt, just go with it. Plus a little blushing looks good on you."

Ryan chuckled slightly and shook his head, “No, no. Not at all.” he said with a small shrug of his shoulders. He glanced up, hearing something from the forest. “Did you hear something..?”

Brendon was about to shrug it off until he heard it as well a few seconds later, followed by a familiar voice. Surely Spencer couldn’t have been that worried, it’d only been a day or so... Sure enough he heard his friend call out for him again. “Shit okay, you need to hide. It’s my friend so it’s nothing too bad but he’s also a hunter. It might be a bit harder to convince him that you’re not gonna eat him; just give me a minute to explain some things. That okay?” Brendon began to push Ryan out of the water and towards his clothes, not giving him time to argue and hoping that Spencer wasn’t as close as he sounded.

Ryan quickly pulled on his clothes and raised an eyebrow. “Who is he?” he asked as he followed him. What was Ryan suppose to do around this person? He groaned, “Fuck... I-I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

"I grew up with him, we kinda got stuck in this hunting mess together and we’ve been friends since we were in diapers. He’s a kickass hunter but he’s also really nice. I just want to explain this all to him first." Brendon pulled on his clothes as he explained. "Stay here for a second, okay? I’ll be right back." He said, giving him a reassuring smile before jogging towards where he heard Spencer, hoping to cut him off before he got too close.

"Okay…" Ryan said softly as he followed behind silently, frowning slightly. He lurked in the trees and watched as Brendon approached the other human being. Ryan was scared to say the least; he wasn’t sure what this Spencer guy was capable of.

"Spence! Over here." Brendon called, silently rehearsing how he was going to explain this one as he approached him. Hey dude, I met this demon, who doesn’t act like a demon and is actually pretty cool. We’re friends now. Yeah, that doesn’t sound weird at all.

Relief washed over Spencer’s face, "Jesus Brendon, I thought you’d gone and gotten yourself killed. You could’ve called." Yep, Spencer was the protective one. "Take care of that demon?" He asked, crossing his arms and studying Brendon. “Why are you all wet?”

"I was swimming and not exactly…" Brendon quickly started to explain before Spencer could get all worked up, he needed to save that for this next part. "You see, I found him but I didn’t kill him. Turns out he’s really nice and-"

"Hold on, you found it and you let it go? It’s ‘nice’?" Spencer asked disbelievingly, "Are you insane!" And there it is, there’s the world famous bitch-face.

“ _He_.” Brendon corrected, “And yeah, I’ve been with him this whole time. He’s sweet, the only reason he did what he did was because of how people randomly tried to come kill him, and I can see his point in defending himself.” He tried to rush through it and just get the point that Ryan wasn’t going to kill them through to him.

Ryan frowned, listening to the two argue. “I-I won’t harm you unless you make a move first…” Ryan called out nervously, waiting to see Spencer’s reaction. He was praying that he didn’t need to fight him.

Brendon stopped Spencer before he could even think of reaching for his gun, “Don’t.” He warned as soon as Ryan spoke up, a serious look on his face. “Just trust me please…And if you do anything I can and will kick your ass, Smith.” He stepped between Spencer and Ryan as Spencer’s eyes widened, he looked as if he was about to argue but bit back any response and nodded. “Thank you. You’re good now Ryan.”

"It has a name?"

Brendon just rolled his eyes, “He…And yes he does. Now be nice.”

"Please, stop calling me an It." Ryan asked politely as he stepped out from behind the trees. He stayed a few steps behind Brendon and blushed slightly as the other one looked him over. "Look, I really don’t want to hurt you. Or Brendon and I’m hoping it can stay this way. I never wanted to murder those people," he said honestly.

"Then why did you?" Spencer said a bit harshly, silently acknowledging his request and eyeing Ryan before Brendon sent him a threatening look, "What? Just thought I’d ask." He grumbled to Brendon.

"Don’t be an ass Spence." Brendon said, a somewhat pleading tone in his voice, "Don’t pay any attention to him, he’s always like this with new people. He says it’s because he get’s worried about me." He turned to look towards Ryan.

"Because they tried to harm me first," Ryan said honestly and looked at Spencer. He didn’t appreciate his attitude, but decided not to act on it for Brendon’s sake. He nodded only in response, not looking away. "Is this your lover?" he asked Brendon nonchalantly. He wasn’t trying to be a jerk even though it might’ve come out that way. He was curious.

It was Spencer’s turn to laugh this time, just from how insane the question was. “Me? Me and him? Lovers?” He repeated incredulously as Brendon froze up, unable to even answer the question. “I don’t swing that way, this guy on the other hand? _Flaming_ homo.” Spencer answered after he had stopped laughing.

"I’ve known him before we could even crawl. We are definitely not lovers... That’s just, no.” Brendon shuddered at the thought, seeming to finally be able to form words again. “Even though I bet he wishes we were, isn’t that right Spencer?”

"It’s probably more like the other way around actually."

Ryan suddenly got confused, looking over to Brendon and checking to make sure. “He’s not on fire..?” he said quietly, looking over to the other. “I apologize, I just assumed.” he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Spencer looked at him with a confused look on his face at the ‘fire’ comment but just shrugged it off, not saying more about it. Instead Brendon just explained what he meant. “Spencer’s trying to say that I’m so obviously gay, that’s pretty much what the flaming part means.”

"Yep so that means you two can go at it like rabbits now, just make sure I’m far, far away before it happens though." Spencer said with a smirk now on his face, making sure that his meaning was obvious. Brendon was pretty sure he almost died in that moment, all he knew was that he was going to kill Spencer. Someday that is.

Ryan’s eyes widened almost instantly as his face flushed a bright red. He looked down, “I-I... Uhm, I...” he stuttered but decided to keep his mouth shut and not comment on what he had said before. He was praying Brendon would say something.

Brendon stuttered as well, not knowing what to say at all, “We aren’t…It’s not, like... Oh just shut the fuck up.” He said quickly, sending a glare towards Spencer who just laughs again because he knows Brendon and how he acts around someone that he’s after. On top of that Ryan just looks a lot like the guys that Brendon usually goes for.

"Oh please Brendon, you think I don’t see it? Say what you want but you’re forgetting that I see and know everything; especially when it comes to you." Spencer said teasingly.

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he looked back over to Brendon. “What does he mean by that?” He inquired, totally oblivious to Spencer was saying. Ryan was smarter when it came to books and languages. He had a hard time comprehending what human were saying.

Brendon was going to reply with something along the lines of ‘he’s just an idiot’ but Spencer beat him to it. “What I mean is that I know what Brendon’s like and considering how he’s acting, I just know how he secretly likes-” Brendon tried to silence him, he even went as far as to try and cover his mouth with his hand but Spencer just batted him away. “How he secretly likes you, or at least it’s working up to that.”

Brendon quickly followed with; “You’re full of shit.” and a very unimpressed look on his face as he blushed lightly.

Ryan chuckled lightly and blushed more, briefly glancing at Brendon. “Is that so?” He asked softly. “Good to know.”

Brendon basically wanted to just disappear. “He’s kidding, he’s kidding. Really.” He said, turning to Ryan to quickly try -and most likely fail- to cover it up while Spencer mouthed ‘No I’m not’ behind his back.

Ryan got the hint and nodded, “I’m sure he is.” he said softly just to help Brendon calm down. He was wondering who to believe at this point.

Relief washed over his face, he just hoped Ryan had really believed him even if he didn’t know how he felt about the situation himself. Sure Ryan was cute and Brendon enjoyed his company, but they had literally only met yesterday, if even that long ago. “Don’t you have another case somewhere Spence?” He turned to Spencer.

Spencer nodded with a smirk on his face, knowing that at this point Brendon just wanted him to leave the subject alone. “Actually I do, got a werewolf the next state over so I guess I better get going…” He paused, looking over the other two. “It was nice meeting you Ryan.” He nodded respectfully and smiled a little bit. “Pleasure to meet you, Spencer.” he responded, feeling a bit awkward.

Brendon waved as Spencer walked back towards where he came from and stayed silent until he was out of earshot, staring down at the ground. “I am so sorry... He likes to put things a little bluntly.” He said with a small laugh, not knowing how else to explain it.

"So his words were true," Ryan said softly and looked towards him. He raised an eyebrow and a small smirk appearing across his face.

"I - Uhm…Maybe?" He said, a blush on his face as he laughed nervously. Brendon cleared his throat, he just wanted to change the subject, "Sorry that I kinda shoved you out of the lake earlier."

He chuckled lightly and smiled towards him, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s fine. I understand, I’m just glad he didn’t try to hurt me.” he nodded.

“He may be my best friend but I would’ve tackled him in a heartbeat, I said I’d protect you from any hunters.” Brendon smiled at him, “I don’t think he would’ve done anything anyway unless you were trying to drown me or something. Spencer’s a sassy little bitch but unless something’s obviously wrong, he asks questions first.”

He nodded his head, “Good to know...” he sighed gently, “I wish all of the other hunters were like him.” he admitted, looking down and running a hand through his hair gently.

“Well not all of us can be so awesome.” Brendon joked but then sighed, “But yeah I know what you mean, most of the ones I meet are just assholes. Anywaysss…” He threw an arm over Ryan’s shoulder and leaned on him, “Do we want to just walk around more or something?”

Ryan smiled a bit and nodded, “Yeah, okay. We can walk around.” he said, biting his lip and leaned his head on him slightly with a small blush.

Brendon felt himself smile at the simple gesture, waiting a good few seconds before pulling away but still leaving his arm around him. Just to see what would happen. “This is fair warning, I’ll almost always point out when you blush because you look cute. That being said, you’re blushing.” He teased, poking him on the tip of his nose.

"You’re so mean," Ryan pouted and held his face in his hands. It only made his face blush even more. He chuckled a bit and looked back up, "I don’t point when you blush."

"I didn’t point, I poked you in the nose. Clearly there is a difference." Brendon smirked and started walking in no particular direction, hoping that if he did somehow manage to get them lost Ryan would know how to get back.

Ryan smiled a bit and followed behind him. He sighed gently as they walked through, looking around. He was used to all these trees. Even though it was relaxing sometimes, he wanted to know what he felt like to be normal and to be in the real world. He was scared to say the least.

Brendon turned around face Ryan and walked backwards, “You’re lucky, I really wish I could live somewhere like this. I only have a run-down apartment with nothing but angry old people and buildings surrounding me.” He said but only managed to nearly trip and fall over a root, he laughed as he caught himself.

"Surprising, I was just thinking about being in the real world." he said honestly with a shrug of his shoulders. "It scares me," Ryan said honestly. "I mean, I like the quiet but then again; you’re paranoid by every sound."

"It’s telepathy. Maybe we should pull some Parent Trap type thing." He said jokingly but then shrugged whenever he realized that Ryan probably didn’t know what he was talking about. "You might be paranoid but it’d be easier to hear things that are out of place than in the city." Ryan hesitated as they continued to walk. “Would I be able to go back with you?” he wondered and tilted his head curiously.

Brendon smiled widely and nodded his head excitedly. He was glad someone actually wanted to hang out with him besides Spencer, and he just put up with him at best, “Of course! The question is, would you be able to deal with me for that long?”

"I’ve got a high tolerance, and you don’t seem annoying at all. I just don’t know how long I’ll be able to... Adapt to the society." Ryan admitted, looking up towards Brendon with a small frown.

"I’m sure you’ll handle it just fine, worst case we could always hide out in my apartment or come back here." Brendon reassured him, "When did you want to go?"

"…Well I don’t want to go dressed up like this. Especially because we look different.” he pointed out how his clothes were old and Brendon looked completely different, apparently more modern. “I don’t care when. I’ll go anytime.”

Brendon thought for a moment, he did have a point. “Let’s see…I have some extra clothes in my car? They’d probably be a bit big on you but it should work until we could get you your own.” He said, he was excited for Ryan to be able to see everything, even if it wasn’t all that much to himself. “It’s just at the edge of the woods.”

"Alright… We could do that," Ryan said, sounding nervous and looking back in the direction of his house. He sighed a little bit and followed him to the car. He didn’t know if anyone would recognize him, but no one had pictures of what the apparent "evil demon" looked like. They would never know.

“Did you want to get something from your house first?” He asked him, nudging his side gently to get his attention. Brendon knew Ryan was probably nervous, he would be too if he would be going to a big city after living alone all his life. “You’ll be fine if that’s what you’re worried about.” Brendon said softly.

"No, there are mostly books anyway." he said honestly, looking towards him with a small nod. "I know... It’s just nerve wracking." he answered honestly as they continued. Ryan wasn’t used to big crowds; he had been cooped in the house so long he kind of forgot about the other people that lived in the world. He had gotten used to being alone.

Brendon nodded, “I understand that.” He said, remaining mostly silent until they got to his car. It was just a beat up pickup truck but it did its job. Brendon opened the door and began to dig around in the backseat for clothes; he managed to find an extra pair of jeans and a regular grey t-shirt. “Here, this is all I have for now.” He said, handing the bundle of clothes over to Ryan.

"Thanks...” Ryan said quietly as he walked into the forest to change quickly. He didn’t really like doing it out in the open, which was a bit hypocritical because of what happened at the lake. Once he was done changing, he hid the clothes he was wearing before just in case he was going to come back. He walked out to Brendon’s car, looking over it with a bit of confusion. "A-Alright... Let’s g-go," he stuttered as he looked up at Brendon.

Brendon leaned his back up against the truck and waited for Ryan to come back, looking him over with a smirk on his face as he came out of the forest. “Not bad,” He said jokingly, twirling his keys in his hand and moving to the front seat to crank up the truck. “It might take a little while to get back, but you can sleep if you want.”

Ryan blushed, looking over himself. He opened up the door and climbed in, sitting back and looking around. “This seems like a huge death trap...” he said under his breath and sat back. “No... It’s fine; I should remember how to get back anyway.”

"Maybe but it’s a reliable death trap." He shrugged, pulling out onto the road. "What are you just going to take off one day? Do you really think I’m going to let you find your own way back? I can take you back here whenever you want." Brendon said with a small smile. Even though he hoped that Ryan wouldn’t want to leave the second they got there, he’d still bring him back here if he really wanted to.

"And what happens if something goes terribly wrong where I have to come back and you are unable to take me?" he questioned, looking over to Brendon with a skeptical look. "I try to plan ahead... It’s how I’ve lived for this long."

Brendon kept his eyes ahead; he kinda had a point… “I try to be optimistic about things, or just procrastinate. Either way I’ve still managed to stay alive.”

He laughed quietly "No one has tried to come out and kill you," he murmured softly, sighing quietly. He glanced towards the window, slowly feeling himself drifting off. He was so used to something rough as a bed, but these seats were actually more comfortable than his bed.

He just nodded in acknowledgment, smirking as he looked over momentarily to see Ryan slowly drifting off. The truck was old but it was literally the best car he’d ever had. After about half an hour of silence he had finally pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of his apartment building. “Hey…We’re here” Brendon said softly. He couldn’t help but worry at how Ryan would do being surrounded by people, if someone got on his bad side and he went into ‘demon mode’; he didn’t know what he would be able to do about it.


End file.
